Gil Nexdor
Personality Gil is Johnny's dim-witted 16-year-old next door neighbor. In the episode A Scholarship for Johnny, Johnny's dad mentions that Gil can barely spell his own name. Info Johnny's sisters, Susan and Mary both have a crush on him. However, he hardly ever remembers their names, unlike Johnny's. According to Susan and Mary, Gil loves animals. In fact, he owns an oddly shaped bulldog. But he adores rabbits. He favors them so much that he chooses to, "Lock my bad doggie in a pen, and we can frolic about." He also likes to smell manure as said in Johnny Smells Good. One of the only times Gil shows knowledge is when Susan and Mary in lion form show up in his back yard and he tricks them, thinking he'd give them pretty collars, but instead calls animal control. In the episode SleepOver With Johnny , Gil has a crush on Jillian Vegan Physical Appearance Gil usually wears a blue sweatshirt and brown pants. Although he has blonde hair, which emphasizes the "Dumb Blonde" joke, by looking at his eyebrows, (which are brown) you can easily tell that he's originally a brunette. Gil is not shy to take off his shirt revealing his bronzed body and six-pack abs which is what makes Mary and Susan swoon over him. He is seen shirtless fairly often in the show. Monkey Boy Monkey Boy is the alter ego and a superpowered villain who was actually Gil when he ate a magic gum that was supposed to make him fall in love with Johnny's sisters. Unfortunately he turned into a wild and muscular monkey who has ripped clothes, big shoes, messy hair, gorilla hands, a monkey face, and the weirdest thing is he has no tail. For this reason, he wasn't a monkey, because monkeys have to have a tail. For this reason, a more apt name for him would be Gorilla Boy, or Chimpanzee Boy. Johnny and Dukey used their shape-shifting powers to capture him. Monkey Boy then reforms and turns back into Gil. He only appeared in the episode Johnny X. Trivia *Gil (as Monkey boy) is the first villain in the first episode. *His last name, Nexdor, is a pun on the fact that he lives next door to the Test family or a parody of the movie, The Girl Next Door. *In Johnny's Amazing Cookie Company, his name was an acronym for Girls Improvement League. *In the episode Coming to a Johnny Near You, Gil's name was misspelled as 'Gill' when the screen displayed 'Gill's House', this may be intentional. *In the episode Johnny vs. Super Soaking Cyborgs, it was shown that Gil might be slightly attracted to Susan and Mary, as he was jealous of them hanging out with their cyborgs. *In the episode ‎Johnnyland, Gil tells Susan and Mary to tell Johnny he said hi, but he did know at the time the twins were Johnny's sisters and he should have forgotten. However, Susan and Mary may have introduced themselves offscreen. *In a way Gil resembles Jeremy from Phineas and Ferb although Jeremy is having a relationship while Gil doesn't Gallery Johnnytest gil thumb.png|Gil Johnny Test - Johnny Hollywood (Gil-Special clip from Johnny Test!.jpg|Gil, Mary and Susan Jtts1i18.png Gil Doing Ballet.PNG|Gil Doing Ballet Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters